


Remember Me

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Natasha wakes up in an unfamiliar room and a strange man asking her if she's okay. The last thing she remembers is The Battle of New York. Where is she and what is going on?





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the September Roll a Drabble in Marvelously Magical's Facebook Group.  
> This is ALSO for my Magically Marvelous Bingo Square: N2, Memory Loss

Natasha sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. She couldn’t remember how she had gotten there. Or where she was, actually. The last thing she remembered was the battle of New York, the Avengers and then…nothing. 

The door opened and someone walked inside. He seemed around her age, and had dark hair.

“Nat?” he asked, rushing over to her. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission for the next week?”

“Who are you?” she asked, recoiling. 

“Nat?” he asked. “Are you okay? What happened?”

She shook her head. “Where am I?”

The man took a step away from her, pulled out a stick, and after he said something a shadowing figure came rushing out if it in the shape of a spider. “Hermione, something is wrong with Nat, I think you should come right away.”

The spider rushed off and Natasha stared at it, eyes wide. “What the hell?”

The man ran his hands through his hair, and looked around the room, trying to find something. 

“What’s the last thing that you remember?” he asked her finally.

“The Battle of New York,” she said. “Are you going to tell me who you are?”

“Fuck,” the man spit out. “That was ten years ago,” he said.

“What?!” Natasha shouted, finally getting up from the couch she had been lying on. “Ten years?!”

The door to the room flew open and a girl with wildly curly hair came flying in along with someone she actually recognized.

“Tony!” Natasha said, feeling relief at the sight of someone familiar. 

“Nat,” Tony said. “What happened?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said. “I really don’t know. The last thing that I remember is The Battle of New York.”

“Oh,” Tony said. “That’s not good. ‘Mione? She has lost ten years.”

“Oh, dear,” the girl with the wild hair said. “Which means she doesn’t remember…”

“She doesn’t know who I am,” the man said.

“Okay,” she said. She turned to Tony. “Do you know where or what her last mission was?”

He shook his head. “I don’t. I’m not privy to the spy stuff. I’m just in the tech stuff.”

She nodded. “Okay. Natasha, my name is Hermione, and you and I are friends. I am a witch. Is it okay if I look inside of your mind to try and see what has happened?”

Natasha shook her head. “No, I don’t want you going into my mind. I want to know what is going on. Where am I? Who is that?” she asked, pointing at the man.

The three of them all exchanged a look before the man turned toward her. “My name is Theo. I’m your husband. This is our home. Actually it’s everyone’s home. This is the Avengers training facility in upstate New York.”

Natasha felt as if the room was spinning. Ten years of missing memory. And in those ten years she had met and fallen in love and gotten married to this man in front of her. Theo. And they were all living together in a facility together. In Upstate New York. What happened to her? What happened to her memory?

She looked over at Tony. “Who is she?”

“This is my wife, Hermione. She’s how you met Theo,” Tony explained. 

“You’re a witch?” she turned and asked Theo.

“A wizard, but yes,” he said. “I went to school with Hermione, we were all at some boring government function in London, and she introduced me to you. It was love at first sight.”

“Why can’t I remember any of this?” she asked, her bottom lip trembling as she could feel emotion beginning to overwhelm her. 

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s why I wanted to take a look in your mind. If your memory were altered in any way, I amy be able to tell.”

“Why can’t Theo do it?” she asked. “He’s a wizard, he should be able to look in my mind and see.”

Theo shook his head. “I’m pants at mind magic. Hermione is the best bet.”

Natasha nodded. “Okay, okay. Let’s do it.”

Hermione walked up to Natasha and placed her hands on her shoulder. “I need you to look into my eyes, and don’t look away.”

Natasha nodded, and locked her eyes on Hermione’s. Hermione whispered something, and then it was like she ahd the worst splitting headache. After a few minutes, the headache ended. 

“Okay, she hasn’t been obliviated, so that’s a good sign. However someone has placed a mental block in her mind. But it’s not something that I can fix. I think Theo needs to. It’s sometimes called the “Sleeping Beauty” block. Only true love can break it.”

“But I’m pants at memory magic,” Theo said. 

Hermione shook her head. “You don’t need to use mind magic. It’s something that can be broken with something as simple as a kiss.”

“That’s it? I just have to kiss her? That’s so simple.”

“It is and it isn’t. Natasha, would you have kissed him if there wasn’t someone here you recognized to tell you that he was who he said he was?”

Natasha shook her head. “No, I would not.”

“See, not that simple.”

Theo nodded. “Yeah, I guess it’s not.”

“So, we’re going to get out of your hair, and you’re going to kiss your wife, and restore her memory,” Hermione said. 

“Leaving? I don’t want to leave!” Tony said.

“C’mon, love,” Hermione said, grabbing Tony’s arm and dragging him out of the room.

The door shut behind them, and Natasha turned toward Theo. 

“Are you okay if I kiss you?” Theo asked, taking a tentative step toward her. 

She nodded. “Yeah, if it will get me my last ten years back, then I will.”

Theo nodded and walked over to where she was sitting falling to his knees in front of her. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. He locked his sea green eyes with her brown ones. He leaned forward, slowly. Natasha closed her eyes. She felt Theo’s lips touch hers, and then it was like a dam opened up in her mind, and everything came flooding in. Every memory of the last ten years. 

The first time she was introduced to magic when Tony introduced her to Hermione. The first melding of the two worlds. The allowing wizards into the Avengers. Meeting Theo for the first time. Spending that first night talking with him out on the roof of Tony’s ridiculous tower. His over the top proposal. Their court house wedding with just Tony and Hermione. Training together. 

Natasha pulled back. Theo looked nervous. 

“Did it…did it work?” Theo asked. 

Natasha nodded. “It did. I remember everything.”

“Do you know who did it? Who made you forget everything?”

“I do. Wanna go kick some ass?”

“Hell yeah I do!” Theo exclaimed with a smile. And then he sobered up. “I’m glad that worked, I don’t know what I would have done if you could never remember me.”

Natasha gave him her crooked smile. “You make me fall in love with you all over again, Theo. You wouldn’t have to try too hard. I could never forget you for long.”

Theo smiled, and leaned forward, giving her another kiss. “You know it, love,” he said, flashing her the smile she called his “aristocratic smart ass smirk.”

She shook her head, giving him a little shove. “Cut that out. Enough of this mushy stuff, we have an ass to kick.”


End file.
